The Wedding
by Missy1259
Summary: Denise and John share their love with friends and family on the day of their wedding. This story is a creation of their special day.


_The Wedding_

The small chapel buzzed with excitement and an awakened sense of a new beginning. Women and men milled about donning their finest attire for the day while chatting animatedly. White roses and baby's breath lined the walkways creating a light and healthy atmosphere. Silk and velvet dresses rustled as a graceful breeze passed by. Parasols were held close by gloved hands to hide the bright sun while top hats were removed as common courtesy for conversation.

Dudley paced the chapel aisles with a smile upon his face. His best friend was getting married today to the love of his life. He thought this day would never come. Helene had taken a strong hold over John's heart for too long. The past continually had blocked the people and love that had always been right in front of him. Dudley recalled his own wedding and the joy that had followed. He wanted the best for his friend as always.

Looking in the mirror, John saw a difference. Somehow he was different. She brought out the best in him. She brought joy and happiness to his life. She was curious, witty, clever, and utterly brilliant. Her beauty was simple but stunning. His feelings for her had grown more intense throughout the passing of time. When he had finally told her his innermost feelings, her eyes had shed only the happiest of tears. A knock on the door broke him of his reverie. "Come in," he called. "It is time," Dudley announced. With a last look in the mirror and a deep breath, John collected himself and proceeded down the corridor.

Her nerves were getting the best of her. As Clara, Pauline, and Miss Audrey swirled around her, time seemed to stop. Her reflection revealed a beautiful, blushing bride. She hardly recognized herself. Her heart fluttered with the knowledge that soon she would be the wife of Mr. John Moray. Her love for him had grown with a fleeting passion as she had come to know his personality and kindness. The day he had professed his love she remembered most vividly. As he spoke the words she had so longed to hear, her hands instinctively raised to touch his face. She had looked deep into his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Denise, Denise?" Snapping out of her daydreaming, Miss Audrey smiled as she asked, "Are you ready my dear?" Looking at her reflection one more time, she nodded her head with a smile.

The doors opened as Denise passed under the garland of delicate, white flowers. All eyes of her friends and family moved to take in her appearance. As she moved up the aisle, John and Dudley turned to watch the bride enter. The moment he saw her John's breath caught. Her dress was white with lace trim and delicate features. Curls of hair formed around her face and created an angelic appearance. Denise found his eyes and could not look away. As she stepped up to meet him, he took her hands within his. The clergyman started to recite verses from the Bible while John's eyes locked on Denise. He felt the sudden urge to sweep her off her feet and into his arms. As the sermon came to a close, Denise felt her hands being squeezed gently. A shy smile crept across her face as she gazed at John. Her heart beat faster as she heard the words 'I now pronounce you husband and wife.' Cheers rose within the chapel as everyone stood to wish the new couple well. John took his wife's hand and they walked out of the church into the sunlight. As they reached the stone walkway, John turned to Denise. "You look beautiful my love. I never thought the day would come that I would be this happy." Denise smiled up at him. "I'm glad I can make you happy. In turn, you make me the happiest woman in the world." Upon saying these private words, husband and wife kissed. Turning to their family and friends surrounding them, the men shook hands while the women hugged and kissed one another. As Moray's carriage came to a stop, John extended his hand to help Denise in. She turned to look down at his handsome face. "Thank you, my husband," Denise smiled. "Your quite welcome, my little champion," he replied with a laugh. With a final wave goodbye, John and Denise said their farewells and rode away as newlyweds to begin their life together.


End file.
